O Piquenique de Raben en Rose e Kiyoshi
by Pacifica Casull
Summary: Hikaru Usada ou simplesmente Raben en Rose,planeja um piquenique bem romântico ao lado de Kiyoshi,mas suas maiores dificuldades são:Conseguir se declarar para seu amado e manter distância da enxerida Dejiko. Será que ela irá conseguir? RR X Kiyoshi. NL
1. O Convite

Digi Charat Nyo:

Esta é a minha primeira história,com um anime que eu gosto muito.É comédia non sense e romance,com uma das personagens que eu mais gosto,a Raben en Rose.E como no anime ela e o Kiyoshi tem muita afinidade e possuem um relacionamento afetuoso,resolvi fazer assim mesmo.

Espero que curtam bastante a história!!

O Piquenique de Raben en Rose e Kiyoshi:

1- Parte: O Convite:

Fim da manhã...Blim blom...Blim blom;toca o sino da Escola Fundamental Bubu.O vento sopra com suavidade trazendo junto com ele a moita de Bubu...

As aulas da manhã terminaram e alguns alunos ainda ficaram na sala arrumando o material,mas a maioria já está saindo das salas de aula.Usada Hikaru...perdão,Raben en Rose,sai ávida atrás de Kiyoshi,que estava juntando seus cadernos e livros despreocupadamente.

Hikaru: -Puff puff...Aiii,me esperee Kiyoshi!!Tenho algo muito importante para lhe dizer!! - Usada estava sem fôlego e com a cara muito vermelha.

Kiyoshi: -O que foi Hikaru?Se for pra ir pra casa contigo,não se preocupe,porque eu vou,como nós sempre fazemos todos os dias.

Hikaru: - Eu sei disso!!-Ele não entendia a aflição dela - É...é...que queria te convidar para um piquenique no domingo, esse agora;pode ser?Hikaru estava bastante nervosa,tinha muita dificuldade para falar e suas faces estavam bastante vermelhas e saiam muitas gotinhas de suor de seu rosto.

Kiyoshi: -Domingo?Claro que sim,sem problema algum.O meu irmão vai ficar mesmo ocupado consertando os brinquedos que ficaram quebrados na sua última invenção.E Dejiko vai querer visitar a Puchiko na Doceria Ankorodo,foi o que ela me disse.Vou ficar sem ter nada para fazer...

Hikaru: - BELEZA!!Então está combinado!!-Pensando:Só espero que aquela chata da Dejiko não estrague tudo!! -10 horas da manhã no parquinho atrás do Templo Redondinho?Está bem?Você pode me encontrar na porta de casa? – Ela estava tão empolgada e ansiosa que parecia ferver de alegria,seus lindos olhos castanhos brilhavam.

Kiyoshi: - Tudo bem,sem problemas...vou te pegar lá e vou trazer também de casa aquela gororoba gostosa que Gemma costuma fazer e q as vezes Dejiko resolve imitar,mas não consegue...-Hikaru ficou pálida,ela odeia as coisas que vem de Dejiko,apesar de não se incomodar com Gemma.

Kiyoshi: - O que foi Hikaru...?-Ele ficou preocupado com a expressão de espanto no rosto de Hikaru.

Hikaru: -Gororoba...Dejiko?-Hikaru estava receosa.-Nada,nada!!Não foi nada!!Comidas de Dejiko...ai...que medo...-Na última vez,Kiyoshi lhe contou sobre a comida que Dejiko fez que o deixou com uma super febre por causa da misteriosa pimenta maligna,que o impediu de ir pra escola devido ao seu estado.Hikaru detesta quando a Dejiko faz algo de muito ruim,mesmo que sem querer com o Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi: - Não se preocupe vou pedir pra Gemma fazer,e não a Dejiko;também tenho medo das comidas explosivas dela!!Mas a de Gemma,tem uma aparência repugnante mas é mais gostosa do que os quitutes da avó da Assombraçón. -Kiyoshi também estava ficando corado nas bochechas e com os olhos fez uma expressão de que era algo inacreditavelmente estranho e incomum o que ele estava relatando,mas ao mesmo tempo ele estava tentando tranqüilizar a Hikaru,pois sabia muito bem que as comidas de Dejiko por mais estranhas que fossem na aparência elas eram de paladar extremamente saborosas.

Hikaru: - Tá certo...pode trazer sim;e também uma coisa feita por você,pode ser sanduíche,tá? –Ele acena com a cabeça positivamente e com um sorriso no rosto corado;Olhando para o relógio no seu pulso,Hikaru toma um susto. - Aiii!!...Minha aula da Escola de Princesas,me lembrei que hoje tem aula lá também!!Estou frita!!

Kiyoshi: - Não se preocupe,te acompanho até a porta,e na volta se quiser posso te acompanhar em casa.-Disse Kiyoshi com um sorriso que acabou por deixar Hikaru mais tranqüila.

Hikaru: - Ah,claro!!se não for um incômodo para você... -Hikaru sorri com o rosto corado enquanto ajeita os óculos que escorregam do seu nariz.

Eles terminaram de arrumar suas pastas e saíram da escola caminhando em direção à Escola de Princesas.

O dia estava lindo e o sol estava sorrindo por entre as nuvens.

Passaram no Calçadão Gato da Sorte e compraram sorvete numa das lojas.

Cumprimentaram as pessoas que lhes davam boa tarde pelo caminho.

Assim que terminaram de tomar o sorvete,chegaram na entrada do portal mágico que leva para o interior da Escola de Princesas.

Kiyoshi sorri para Hikaru e diz:-Bem,chegamos finalmente

Hikaru olha pra si mesmo...ela está vestida com o uniforme da Escola Bubu e fica preocupada com a sua aparência.

Hikaru: - Ai...minha nossa,me esquci de uma coisa!!

Kiyoshi: - O que foi,Hikaru?- Ele percebeu que a Hikaru estava aflita e isso o deixou preocupado.

A garota tirou de sua mochila uma caixa de papelão enorme,olhou para o Kiyoshi e disse com aflição:

-Kiyoshi,vc poderia se virar para o lado por um instante?

Kiyoshi ficou corado e sem entender direito o que ela estava fazendo,respondeu: - Ah...sim...claro que sim!! – Ele virou-se de costas pra ela,gotinhas de suor saíam de sua cabeça.

Hikaru entrou dentro da enorme caixa de papelão.Alguns segundos depois,ela sai de dentro da caixa,com uma maria chiquinha longa cor-de-rosa presa com elásticos com dados nas pontas e orelhinhas de coelho; vestida com um casaquinho azul cobalto com o escudo do colégio no bolso esquerdo;com uma blusa branca por dentro e um lacinho preto no colarinho e um broche de dado preso a ele;uma saia bufante branca com babado até o joelho;meias rendadas até a canela e sapatinho preto de boneca.Ela tb tirou uma mochila marrom com o fecho de formato de dado.

Hikaru(Raben en Rose): -Tharãns!!Pode olhar pra mim agora,Kiyoshi!!Raben en Rose chegou!! – Disse Raben en Rose com muita animação.

Kiyoshi: - Hikaru...Ah…desculpe,Raben en Rose...- Ele já desconfiava que Usada Hikaru era Raben en Rose,mas para não magoá-la,sempre que a vê vestida com aquelas roupas,procura sempre se esforçar para chamá-la de Raben en Rose.

Raben en Rose: - Acho que não esqueci de nada...né? –Disse enquanto guardava a enorme caixa de papelão dentro de uma mochila. -Você poderia levar esta mochila por favor para a minha mãe?Esta aqui é da Escola Bubu,se eu aparecer com ela lá,a Dejiko vai me zoar muito!!E tem coisas nela que eu queria que ninguém de lá visse!!Pode ser...?

Kiyoshi: - Sim...claro,sem problemas;gosto de sua família e seria um enorme prazer pra mim fazer esse favor pra você.

-Kiyoshi estava com a face bastante corada. –Então...Até às

16 Horas!! – Disse enquanto acenava para ela com uma mão enquanto a outra carregava as duas pastas: A dele e a dela.

Raben en Rose com um sorriso acenou para Kiyoshi,enquanto suspirava aliviada,por poder chegar na hora.

Ela entrou no portal mágico e instantâneamente apareceu no portão da Escola de Princesas Digi Charat.


	2. A Escola de Princesas Digi Charat

2-Parte:A Escola de Princesas Digi Charat:

A escola é muito bonita;sua arquitetura é deveras original e divertida,com suas formas peculiares e originais:

Ela possui uns quatro andares e com telhado em formato de "A" e nas duas laterais:Esquerda e direita estavam posicionadas duas torres,que em altura superavam a estrutura principal do prédio,e ambas possuem uma cúpula com formato de guizos.

O portão principal é prateado e dava para uma alameda que levava para a porta principal do prédio que era dourada, bem grande maciça e dupla.Raben en rose entra no salão principal.

Este é grande e com o piso quadriculado de mármore preto e branco,a escadaria que dá acesso para os andares superiores era enorme e dupla e possui corrimões de bronze e um tapete de veludo vermelho que cobre as escadas com degraus de mármore branco,que dão direto a um mezanino com parapeito de bronze.

O salão está mobiliado com lindas mesas de canto enfeitadas com vasos de cerâmica fina.

Quadros elegantes nas paredes e belíssimas cortinas de veludo grená nas janelas,e um lindo tapete estilo persa posicionado em frente as escadarias,embaixo do mezanino.

Tudo de muito bom gosto e sofisticação,como deve ser uma escola de princesas.

Raben en Rose entrou no prédio,entrando no grande salão e subiu a escadaria que dá para a ala esquerda e se encaminhou para a sua sala de aula.

Chegando lá abriu a porta da sala cuidadosamente,com certo receio de fazer algum barulho desnecessário.

A sala era muito bonita e tinha um imenso quadro verde na parede.Na frente uma mesa,também grande com uma cadeira que obviamente é o lugar dos professores.

As carteiras das alunas são confortáveis puffs azuis,com uma mesinha amarela,que se encaixa perfeitamente ao assento.

A sala tem também quatro janelas que tinham cortinas azuis de tecido fino.E a parede nos fundos da sala possui armários, onde se guardam diversos materiais que são usados pelas alunas durante as suas aulas.

Raben en Rose: - Boa tarde!!Ainda bem que cheguei a tempo!! –Disse,enquanto se dirigia ao seu lugar na sala,sentando-se em seu puff e sentindo um certo alívio momentâneo,que logo foi quebrado com a simples visão de Dejiko sentada ao lado de Puchiko.As duas a olhavam com uma expressão de deboche.

Dejiko: - Pra variar,você é sempre a última a chegar,não é,nyo? – Disse Dejiko com sarcasmo enquanto se controlava para não rir.

Puchiko: -É a última,nyo. – Disse Puchiko ao encará-la com seu lindos olhos castanhos e expressão de reprovação.

Quando Raben en Rose ia revidar o insulto...A professora Akari chegou na sala:

Akari: - Boa tarde,minhas queridas alunas!! - Disse a professora com um lindo sorisso em seu rosto,enquanto ajeitava seu lindo cabelo lilás e sentava-se em sua cadeira.

-Muito bem,vocês vão fazer um trabalho de artesanato para a semana que vem.Cada uma de vocês vai preparar com o material que quiser um arranjo de lindas flores,uma Ikebana,está bem?

Houve um burburinho na sala...

Assombraçón: - Na minha casa tem plantas carnívoras,que vovó cultiva,nyu...-Disse com entusiasmo enquanto escondia seu rosto com os seus cabelos azuis desgrenhados.

Piyoko: - As minhas vão ser mais bonitas do que as da Dejiko,pyo!! – Pensando maliciosamente : - Vou pedir para os garotos roubarem as flores do jardim da casa de alguém,pyo!!Huhuhu,pyo é mto má!!

Dejiko: - Nem em seus sonhos você vai conseguir um arranjo de flores tão bonito sua pobre pé rapada,nyo!! – Dejiko ri descaradamente de Piyoko,seus olhos verdes faiscavam deixando Dejiko com uma expressão zombeteira. -Pobretona,pobretona,pobretona,huhuhuhuhu,nyo!!

Puchiko: - Piyoko é uma pobretona,nyo!!

Piyoko: - Vocês vão ficar com inveja de mim,pyo!!Vocês vão ver !! – Seu rosto estava ficando vermelho de raiva e seus olhos azuis brilhavam como fogo.

A essa altura,Piyoko começava a ficar irritada com as alfinetadas ditas pelas duas,o que fez aumentar ainda mais a confusão dentro da sala de aula.Nem o barulho da briga delas conseguiu fazer acordar a Lina,que dormia tranqüilamente em sua carteira,enquanto sonhava com um lindo arranjo de flores...

Lina: - Humm...flores...nyu...que flores vou usar,nyu?? – Falava dormindo enquanto abraçava o travesseiro que levava com muita força.

O sinal tocou quando a aula de Akari terminou,ela olhou para o relógio e disse: - Não se esqueçam de trazer as Ikebanas para a próxima aula. – disse enquanto ajeitava suas orelhas de coelho e a sua saia rodada laranja. - Infelizmente vou ter que sair rápido porque a minha empresária está me esperando para que eu faça o próximo show em Akihabara,então...Até a semana que vem!! – Disse enquanto sua empresária a enlaçava com uma corda;Akari só deu um tímido aceno para suas alunas,com uma expressão de constrangimento em seus olhos cor de violeta,e sumiu rapidamente da sala de aula.

Depois veio a aula de Kareida,uma aula bem elegante,em que as alunas deveriam aprender a andar com elegância e requinte com livros na cabeça enquanto diziam:"o Rato Roeu a Roupa do Rei de Roma"...essa aula virou um desastre!!

Mike tentou segurar os livros com um anzol;Piyoko tentava em vão sabotar a Dejiko...mas a Puchiko viu tudo e alertou Dejiko que deu o troco:

Dejiko: - Você nunca vai se tornar elegante como Kareida nyo!! – Disse enquanto jogava mtos livros na cabeça de Piyoko que não agüentou o peso extra de livros e caiu no chão.

Raben en Rose via tudo que estava acontecendo com um ar de desprezo e indignação: - Ah...isso aqui está mais parecendo um hospício do que uma sala de aula...affe!!

Depois da hora do almoço,veio a aula de culinária da avó de Assombraçón.Muitas alunas não gostavam de que a merenda fosse antes dessa aula,porque as comidas que a mestra fazia eram repugnantes e cheiravam mal,fazendo com que todas elas sentissem uma vontade repentina de irem ao banheiro devolver o almoço.

Fim de tarde,a sineta tocava Blim Blom,anunciando o fim das aulas na Escola de Princesas Digi Charat.

Mais do que depressa,Raben en Rose arrumou o seu material e saiu ligeiramente e pela tangente da escola,antes que Dejiko e as demais a vissem sair com Kiyoshi,que a esperava na entrada do portal para a escola.

Raben en Rose: - Ah,puff,puff,puff...vamos logo embora daqui,Kiyoshi... – Disse exaurida enquanto puxava pelo braço esquerdo o garoto. – Me leve para casa,antes que Dejiko venha nos ver aqui!!

Kiyoshi: - Tudo bem,vamos indo. – Disse com um lindo sorriso que deixava a menina mais tranqüila.

Era fim de tarde e o Sol estava tocando na corneta uma melodia muito sem graça...

Os dois caminhavam juntos,pelo Calçadão Gato da Sorte.

O entardecer deixava a paisagem avermelhada pelo caminho e o ar estava se tornando mais fresco e leve,espalhando o cheiro das tortas de cerejas que estavam sendo assadas na padaria de propriedade da família da Lina.A tarde estava realmente linda...

Kiyoshi deixou Raben en Rose na porta do Salão de Beleza Ladrão Vaidoso,que é de propriedade dos pais da menina.E onde no pavimento superior fica a residência da família.

- Acho que nós chegamos,certo? – disse o garoto com um ligeiro sorriso e o rosto suavemente corado. – Passarei na sua casa às 10 Horas deste domingo,como foi prometido por mim.

Raben en Rose: - Ah...Kiyoshi…Você é tão gentil!! Muito obrigada e...até domingo!! – Raben en rose também estava corada e ajeitava nervosamente suas madeixas rosadas enquanto acenava timidamente e entrava dentro de casa.

Em seguida,Kiyoshi foi para a loja Super Brinquedinho,onde mora com seu irmão mais velho e Dejiko.


	3. Os Preparativos Para o Piquenique

Parte 3

3- Parte: Os Preparativos Para o Piquenique:

Raben en Rose chegou em casa cansada e foi recebida por sua mãe que lhe trouxe uma limonada geladinha.

Senhora Usada: - Minha filha,o que foi?Você parece estar bem cansada... – Disse com um ar de preocupação,enquanto passava a mão no rosto de sua filha.

Raben en Rose: - Nada,mãe...só que eu fui correndinho pra casa acompanhada do Kiyoshi,antes que a chata da Dejiko e as outras me vissem com ele!!Imagine os comentários maldosos delas... – Ela engoliu num só gole a limonada e suspirou em seguida. – Marquei um encontro no domingo com o Kiyoshi,um piquenique no parquinho do Templo Redondinho e não sei como vou resolver tudo,estou com uma aparência ruim de tão esgotada que me sinto... – Disse com um ar desanimado.

Senhora Usada: - Querida...não se preocupe com isso,porque amanhã eu e seu pai iremos pensar em algo para você ficar bem bonita,e seu piquenique romântico dar tudo certinho. – Disse com um sorriso animador que acabou confortando a Raben en Rose que agora se sentiu mais confiante. – Agora você deve descansar um pouco e deixar tudo isso para fazer amanhã,está bem?

Raben en Rose: - É,mãe...a senhora tem razão.Não devo me estressar agora com essas coisas.Devo me divertir um pouco e relaxar,estou precisando mesmo... – Disse enquanto sorria pra a sua mãe,e beijando–a em seu rosto, entregava o copo vazio para a sua mãe;e subiu as escadas para o seu quarto,enquanto que sua mãe foi para a cozinha.

Manhã de sábado...

Raben en Rose acorda com estusiasmo,planejando mil coisas,enquanto lava o rosto,escova os dentes,tira o pijama e veste suas roupas.

Ela desce as escadas e vai até a copa,onde sua mãe e seu pai a aguardam para o café da manhã.

Senhor Usada: - Filhinha,sua mãe me contou sobre o seu problema.Pode contar com seu pai aqui que ele vai te ajudar sim,Hikaru!! – Disse com muita convicção enquanto levantava o polegar pra cima com um sorriso.

Senhora Usada: - Hikaru minha querida...a mamãe vai fazer pra vc um vestido bem bonito pra você usar no dia

Do piquenique. – Disse enquanto passava geléia de morango na torrada,com o olhar de alegria e orgulho

da própria filha. – Eu já vou fazer vários modelos de vestido para vocezinha escolher...ai,Hikaru...já estou imaginando que vai ficar muito linda com uma das minhas criações!! – Senhora Usada suspirou de tanta emoção;afinal,sua linda filha vai ter a oportunidade de usar um dos modelitos de sua grife.E ela pretende ser uma estilista de muito sucesso na carreira;este é seu grande sonho.

Raben en Rose: - Mãe...é Raben en Rose!!Enquanto estiver com esta roupa é assim,tá? – Disse com muita aflição.

Senhora Usada: - Ah,sim,minha querida...me desculpe;sabe como é...É a força do hábito... – Engoliu um gole de café despreocupadamente,enquanto oferecia uma torrada pra filha. – Mais uma?Está gostosa,mamãe que fez... – A garota aceitou e a comeu aliviada pela resposta da mãe.

Senhor Usada: - Filhinha...eu vou fazer em você um deslumbrante e charmoso penteado que deixará você muito linda para o seu encontro com aquele garoto...o...Kiyoshi,né? – A mãe balançou a cabeça afirmativamente com um sorriso animado,enquanto mordia um pedaço de torrada.Você gosta muito dele,né?

Ele é um bom garoto...muito prestativo e gentil. – Disse o pai com um ar de aprovação e orgulho. – Essa é a minha garotinha... – Em seguida tomou um gole de café enquanto olhava com orgulho e alegria a sua filha.

Raben en Rose ouvia com muita atenção e animadamente todas as palavras de seus pais e sentia uma certa pontada de confiança em seus ânimos;um otimismo invadia o coração da garota.

Ela tem muito orgulho dos seus pais que sempre se esforçaram para agradar da melhor maneira possível a sua única filha.As profissões que eles exercem são algo que a fascina desde pequena,pois sempre foi uma garota muito vaidosa e gostava de ver seu pai trabalhar como um valoroso e vanguardista cabeleireiro no salão pertencente à sua família;

E também gostava muito de estar no ateliê de sua mãe,onde ela como estilista de moda que é,criava com muito entusiasmo os modelos mais originais e modernos de roupas de sua grife.

Para Raben en Rose,seus pais eram chiques;ela era chique e sua vida muito "Magnífica",como da mesma forma que Kareida em suas aulas costuma dizer essa palavra.

As poucas coisas que tiram Raben en Rose do sério são as piadinhas infames da Dejiko e também a simples possibilidade de que ela venha a estragar ou interferir em algo que ela esteja planejando,ou qualquer coisa assim...

Terminado o café da manhã,sua mãe foi para o ateliê preparar os croquis dos modelos de roupas que serão feitos para a filha;ela já tinha de antemão tirado as medidas de corpo da menina.Enquanto isso,o Senhor Usada levava Raben en Rose ao salão,na parte de baixo da casa,para fazer uns testes e estudos com os cabelos dela.

Após soltar suas chiquinhas,tirar suas coelho-orelhas e pentear seus cabelos com uma escova,ele observava atentamente as madeixas cor-de-rosa dela;cada fio,cada textura e tamanho deles.Mexia–os prá lá...e pra cá,tentando avaliar qual seria o melhor penteado,o mais adequado para o seu tipo de cabelo.

Ele ficou parado ali,observando bem...Segurando seu queixo,passou os dedos em seus bigodes fartos e bem cuidados enquanto pensava numa solução. – Hum...deixe-me ver...seus cabelos são muito longos,vão até os joelhos.Tem muito cabelo mesmo,e cortá-los seria um pecado imenso!!Não...para eles seria mais interessante usar uma presilha linda e fazer uma armação bem chique. O que você acha,filhinha?Vamos tentar fazer isso?Já tenho uma idéia do que vou fazer!

Raben en Rose: - Pai,se for pra me deixar bonita,pode ir em frente!! – Disse esperançosa.

Para fazer uma surpresa para a filha,ele cobriu os espelhos do salão com vários panos,lençóis e foi fazer um penteado nela.

Mexe pra lá e de novo pro lado,penteia de outro,põem uns grampos,passa laquê,põem uns bobies presilhas e outras frescuras.

Senhor Usada: - Fique aki quetinha até que o produto faça efeito. – Disse enquanto ajeitava as laterais do cabelo com um pente. – Depois vou tirar os bobies pra fazer a armação.

Nesse momento,lá no ateliê,a mãe de Raben en Rose,cuidadosamente cortava o tecido,media-o com uma fita métrica,põem uns alfinetes nele e em seguida faz a costura com muito esmero,colocando sobre cada parte especifica do pano,uns aviamentos diversos como: rendas,babados,passanamarias,fitas,galões,viéis,botões,

brocados,paetês,etc;e também uns bordadados cheios de flores.

Ela fez vários modelos de vestidos,de todas as cores,texturas e tipos de tecido. – Hum...acho que é suficiente para a Raben en Rose..huhuhu,ela vai a-do-rar!!

Ajeitou para trás seus cabelos castanhos ondulados,deu um suspiro de alívio e alegria,e pegou todos os vestidos,descendo as escadas que levam para o térreo,onde fica o salão.

Chegando lá,disse: - Querida,terminei!!Fiz vários modelitos pra você escolher... – Ela sorria alegremente enquanto escondia numa cadeira vazia os vestidos,a fim de fazer uma supresa para a sua filha. – Podemos esperimentá-los assim que seu pai acabar desse seu cabelo.

Raben en Rose: - Sim,mãe.Podemos já ver esses modelitos. – Ela está muito ansiosa para saber o que sua mãe inventou de roupas dessa vez,mas ao mesmo tempo receosa,porque sua mãe é uma estilista muito ousada,que usa modelos de vanguarda;pois já assistiu a um desfile de moda do qual sua mãe já participou uma vez no Calçadão Gato da Sorte, com sua coleção Edição Especial,no qual Dejiko fez escárnio com as roupas que sua mãe lançou na comemoração do Festival da Primavera lá;este é um evento bastante popular na cidade em que todos os moradores do Calçadão costumam participar.

Senhor Usada: - Hikaru minha querida,vamos também testar vários penteados,pois o emulsante já fez efeito e...

Raben en Rose: - Pai,é Raben en Rose!! – Disse a garota com determinação,enquanto se levantava da cadeira e ia direto até o biombo que fica nos fundos do salão.

Senhor Usada: - Ah,tá certo!!Eu me esqueci... – Disse confuso,pois pra ele a sua filhinha é Usada Hikaru e Raben en Rose que é quando ela usa aquelas roupas rendadas laranja e branca e aquelas coelho-orelhas.

Senhor Usada é tão desligado quanto a Senhora Usada que também gosta de chamar sua filha de Hikaru às

vezes;ambos se esquecem das transformações da filha.

- ...Concluindo:Podemos tentar após vestir as roupas de sua mãe,os trocentos penteados que preparei para você minha filhinha!! – A mãe ajudou a vesti-la com um dos modelos e ele,depois que a menina saiu do biombo, executou um penteado muito rapidamente e em seguida

retirou os panos e lençóis que cobriam os espelhos do

ambiente. –E aí minha filha...o que achou?

Senhora Usada: - Diga minha querida... – Disse animadamente na maior expectativa.

Raben en Rose se olhou no espelho com uma expressão de espanto e frustração.Sua aparência era muito estranha,se assemelhando a uma "Maria Antonieta Pós Moderna" –Mãeee...!!Socorro,não consigo me mexer com essa roupa!!...E o cabelo coça muito com esses apliques paiii!!Está me machucando muito!! – De fato:Aquela roupa não era muito confortável e o penteado a deixava com aqueles cachos enormes incomodando os olhos e o pescoço. - Tirem isso de mim,por favoooorrr!! - Disse enquanto se coçava e se equilibrava na roupa que inibia seus movimentos.

Em coro sonoro seus pais disseram: - Ok!!Vamos tentar outras coisas!! – Eles não se desanimaram;estão sempre com un "Áses Na Manga"...

Rapidamente em uma louca velocidade fizeram várias experiências com vários tipos de penteados e modelos de roupa:Uma parecida com um jacaré;outra uma estátua da liberdade;cão poodle;sereia;alienígena;Dejiko(essa foi horrenda pra Raben en Rose,porque não gosta de ser comparada com ela);gótica;punk;vampira;ET;Kareida(nada contra,mas o estilo não combina com ela...);pirata;deusa hindu;etc.Mas no fim...finalmente apareceu um penteado e uma roupa que lhe agradaram bastante:Era um vestidinho simples laranja de alças grossas e estilo tubinho anos 60,com bolsos laterais e fivela de cinto dourado,lencinho branco no pescoço,botas brancas de salto alto até a altura do joelho;o penteado era com o cabelo jogado para trás,fixo com laquê,e alguns poucos grampinhos atrás na nuca puxando parte docabelo pra trás,franja repartida para a esquerda e faixa estilo tiara na cabeça,Deixando soltos seus lindos cabelos

cor-de-rosa completamente soltos.

Raben en Rose deu um pequeno gritinho de satisfação e

Pulou de alegria. – Ual !! Era realmente isso que eu queria!!Obrigada,mamãe;obrigada,papai!! –Deu um beijo nas faces coradas de seus pais e soltou um suspiro de alegria e alívio. – É assim mesmo que eu vou me encontrar com o Kiyoshi amanhã!! –Disse finalmente sorrindo.

Senhor e Senhora Usada: - Que bom que gostou filhinha!! – Eles sorriram alegremente e com um ar de satisfação e orgulho estampados em seus rostos,

seus olhos brilharam de emoção.Para eles a felicidade de sua única filha é garantia de sucesso para os dois.

Sennhor Usada: - Você está linda minha filha!!

Senhora Usada: - Uma graça...queridinha da mamãe!!

Raben en Rose: - Agora que eu vou arrasar e ninguém; nem mesmo Dejiko irá tirar esse momento glorioso de mim!! – Disse uma Raben en Rose determinada.Ela rapidamente trocou suas roupas novas e guardou tudo numa caixa azul turqueza com laços violetas. – Agora eu vou fazer meus quitutes pra amanhã...Mamãe,a senhora me ajuda? – disse enquanto ajeitava suas madeixas rosas.

Senhora Usada: - Claro que sim,filha. – Disse a mãe com um lindo sorriso enquanto põem sua mão no ombro da garota e juntas se dirigem para a cozinha da casa.

Fizeram muitas gostosuras de diversos tipos:Bolos,tortas,sorvetes,chás,sucos,biscoitos,etc.

Raben en Rose: - Ufa!!Terminamos!!Obrigada,mamãe,pela ajuda!! – Ela estava radiante e ao mesmo tempo cansada pelo esforço de fazer tantas iguarias. – Será que ele vai gostar? – Disse enquanto tirava da testa um pouco de calda de chocolate.

Senhora Usada: - Vai sim querida...você cozinha bem!!

Agora tem que descansar,porque amanhã é um novo dia!!

- Ela limpou o rosto de Raben en Rose com um pano,ele estava sujo de calda de chocolate. – Agora vá dormir,querida,está tarde.São 9 horas da noite!!

- Beijou a filha e lhe deu um tapinha nas costas.

- Deixe que eu cuido disso tudo aqui. A menina sorriu

E foi para o seu quarto na parte de cima da casa.

Raben en Rose: - Espero que dê tudo certo amanhã!!

- Disse esperançosa e confiante. – Depois que pos o pijama,se enrolou nas cobertas,apagou a luz do abajour e foi dormir.


	4. O Amor é Doce

Parte 4:O Amor é Doce...

Manhã de domingo...

Hikaru acorda com muito entusiasmo e energia incomuns para ela mesma. – Aaah...este vai ser um dia muito especial!! –Ela levanta rapidamente da cama,abre as cortinas e a janela do seu quarto;respira fundo o ar puro daquela manhã tão gostosa,fresca e radiante e sorri.

Ela desce as escadas e vai para a copa tomar café da manhã com sua família que a está esperendo.

Senhora Usada: - Bom Dia Filha!! – Disse com uma voz bem musicada,enquanto enchia uma xícara de café e a deixava no lugar da mesa onde a menina costuma se sentar.

Hikaru se senta na cadeira,ainda de pijamas e pega umas torradas e a faca para passar geléia no pão. -Bom dia, mamãe!! – Seu sorriso deixava contente a sua mãe.

Senhor Usada: - Bom dia filhinha!!São 6 horas e você já está animadinha assim?Ora,isso é muito bom,huhuhu!!

- Ele em si estava muito orgulhoso de sua filha.Ele tomou um gole de café e piscou para a menina.E olhando para a esposa com uma expressão de felicidade,disse:- Muito bem,é assim que deve ser.Nossa amor...veja como nossa filha cresceu!!Ela agora é uma mocinha!!Aiii Aiii... –Disse suspirando de alegria.

Senhora Usada: - Nossa...ela já está na fase de se apaixonar...huhuhu. – Põs uma bandeja cheia de melões cortados na mesa e se sentou.

Hikaru ficou bastante corada ao ouvir os comentários de seus pais,mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia muito satisfeita por seus pais poderem entendê-la melhor e se esforçar para ajudá-la e animá-la.Pois ela sabe muto bem que o filho do dono do banho público têm muitas dificuldades em trazer alguma garota para que o pai dele a veja,devido a

personalidade meio explosiva e excêntrica com as garotas.

Hikaru comeu apenas uma fatia de melão,uma torradinha com geléia e um biscoitinho de nata,além de um gole de café.

Senhora Usada: - Só vai comer isso,filha?É muito pouquinho,assim você vai ficar fraquinha o dia todo!!

-Disse com muita preocupação,enquanto passava manteiga na torrada.

Hikaru: - Mãe...eu vou ao piquenique daqui a pouco!!E além disso estou sem fome!! – A ansiedade cortou o apetite que normalmente Hikaru teria ao se levantar para o café da manhã,pois a ansiedade do encontro a está castigando.

A garota se levanta da mesa e antes de ir ao quarto,olha para os pais sorrindo: - Muito obrigada pela preocupação de vocês!!Mamãe,a senhora poderia arrumar minha cesta de piquenique enquanto vou me vestir?

Senhora Usada: - Sim querida,e também depois que você estiver com a roupa,desça aqui para que eu veja bem o caimento e se está tudo bem ajustado.Não quero que vocezinha saia desarrumada para seu encontro!!

Senhor Usada: - Pode deixar comigo que eu vou dar uns últimos retoques no seu cabelo também!!Quero que faça muito sucesso com o seu lindo cabelo,Hikaru!!

Hikaru: - Certo...voltarei daqui a pouquinho.-Disse sorrindo.

Hikaru subiu as escadas de seu quarto e foi se vestir com aquele mesmo vestido laranja que ela escolheu no dia anterior;pôs as botas nos pés,arrumou o cabelo e passou um batom laranja claro nos lábios,blush,sombra,etc;e um perfume suave de essência de rosas. –Ai...agora sim estou bonita!! – A dúvida mortal era se usava as coelho-orelhas,

ou se as deixassem prá lá...Mas no fim,resolveu usa-las.

Pegou uma bolsinha branca de alças finas e curtas,desceu as escadas e foi se encontrar com seus pais na parte de baixo da casa.Trasformada em Raben en Rose.

Senhora Usada: - Já arrumei a sua cesta com todas as coisas que fizemos de gostosuras ontem,filha.Agora quero ver como ficou o seu vestido.

Raben en Rose: - Obrigada,mãe!Pode ver a roupa agora! – Disse enquanto examinava a cesta que estava em cima da mesa da copa.

A mãe a conduziu até o seu ateliê e lá mesmo ajustou com as mãos as mangas,o decote a cintura,a fivela do cinto,e deslizando a mão pelo comprimento do vestido,procurou por alguma imperfeição;e não encontrando nenhuma,disse sorrindo: - Aprovado!! Está impecável no caimento!!

Senhor Usada: - Terminou aí amor?O vestido está bem nela? – Disse enquanto entrava no ateliê.

Senhora Usada: - Sim,querido,você já pode levá-la para o salão. – Disse enquanto balançava a cabaça positivamente.

O pai de Raben en Rose a conduziu até o salão na parte térrea da casa.Lá,pôs a garota sentada em uma das cadeiras e começou a ajustar a faixa que estava presa no cabelo,as coelho-orelhas;pôs mais uns grampos na nuca para prender parte do cabelo,Passou mais laquê e usou um pente para deixar a franjinha para o as mãos ajeitava o comprimento dos cabelos soltos e com um pente desembaraçava os fios.

Depois que terminou de arrumar o cabelo da filha,disse:

- Agora sim,ficou super fashion!!Você vai arrasar filha!!

A mãe de Raben en Rose chegou no salão trazendo a cesta de piquenique e a bolsinha branca da filha. – Boa sorte,filha!!

É o que mamãe e papai desejamos à você!!- Uma lágrima escorria dos olhos castanhos da mãe.O pai também emocionado pôs as mãos em seus cabelos castanhos ondulados e repicados,suspirou e chorou também.

Hikaru: - Obrigada mamãe e papai! - Ela os abraçou ao mesmo tempo e em seguida abriu a porta da casa.Eram 10

Horas em ponto e Raben en Rose deu de cara com uma visão balsâmica: Kiyoshi Omocha estava de pé na sua frente,em carne e osso!!Era uma perfeita visão do paraíso e isso a deixava bastante emocionada e corada.

Kiyoshi: - Bom dia,Raben en Rose!! –Ele sorriu com o rosto também corado e esticou o braço,e num gesto,se oferendo para segurar com uma das mãos a cesta ligeiramente pesada que a menina segurava. – Deixe-me que eu seguro para você esta cesta,pois deve estar muito pesada.

Raben en Rose: - Ai,como você é muito gentil,Kiyoshi!! – Disse com um sorriso de alegria.

Kiyoshi com o outro braço,o ofereceu para que Raben en Rose o segurasse nele. – Senhor e Senhora Usada,bom dia,até mais!!Voltaremos mais tarde,não se preocupem!!

-Vamos indo,Raben en Rose? – Disse com um lindo sorriso.

Raben en Rose: - Sim,vamos,Kiyoshi...-ela ficou muito corada.-Até logo!!Ela acenou para os pais,e em seguida foram caminhando pelo calçadão.

Os pais em coro disseram: - Tenham um bom dia!!Até logo!!-Com lágrimas nos olhos,os dois entraram dentro de casa e fecharam a porta .

Enquanto isso...na Doceria Ankorodo:

Dejiko e Puchiko estavam comendo um doce de feijão que era sevido pela Vovó Doce.

Puchiko: - Docinho bom,nyo...- Disse enquanto suspirava de prazer.

Dejiko: - Hoje o dia está tão calmo,nyo...muito estranho...Kiyoshi saiu de casa bem cedo e não nos disse para onde iria. – Ela mordiscou um pouco do doce em seguida tomava um gole de chá verde. – Só o chato do irmão dele que ficou por lá e queria que eu o ajudasse com alguns inventos idiotas dele,nyo... Disse com uma cara emburrada.

Puchiko: - Ele é muito chato,nyo. – Puchiko bebeu mais chá e esticou o copo para pedir mais para Vovó Doce. – Mais chá,nyo!!A velha senhora o encheu com mais chá.

Nesse instante,uma Nuvem Fofoqueira apareceu e contou algo no ouvido de Dejiko,que ficou muito curiosa.Seus olhos verdes saltaram de excitação e curiosidade. – É mesmo,nyo...?É bom saber disso,nyo...huhuhu. – Dejiko riu maliciosamente,enquanto pegava mais porção de doce de feijão. – Vamos terminar de comer esses doces aqui antes que mais alguém os compre e em seguida iremos fazer uma "visitinha",nyo... – Dejiko sussurra no ouvido de Puchiko a informação que ela recebeu da Nuvem Fofoqueira,enquanto esfrega as mãos com;seu olhar está malicioso.

Voltando aos dois pombinhos...eles finalmente chegam ao parquinho que fica atrás do Templo Redondinho.

Raben en Rose escolhe um lugar para põr a toalha com as coisas,sendo muito bem ajudada pelo Kiyoshi.

Os dois se sentam na toalha estendida sobre a grama;Raben en Rose,com um pouco de nervosismo tira da cesta alguns doces e sucos,mas não tudo.Em seguida ela olha para os lindos olhos verdes de Kiyoshi...desviando o para uma árvore florida de amarelo na frente. – O dia está lindo,né Kiyoshi...? – Ela está com as mãos trêmulas... – Eu gosto desse parquinho. – Algumas gotinhas saíam de sua cabeça.

Kiyoshi: - Sim,está muito lindo...e também adoro esse parquinho que eu freqüento desde que era criança;ia sempre com minha família. – Ele percebeu que a garota estava corada e ele também estava ficando assim,nervoso e tenso...pois também sentia que gostava dela. – Gosto muito mais ainda de estar aqui com você neste parque...- Disse com um sorriso tímido no rosto corado,enquanto de nervosismo ajeitava seus cabelos loiros escuros,curtos e ondulados com as mãos.

Raben en Rose: - Eu gosto também muito de você,Kiyoshi...

- Ela já estava bastante derretida e suava frio de nervoso. – Do que você mais gosta de mim,Kiyoshi?

Kiyoshi: - É...bem...-Ele estava muito tenso e corava mais ainda,estava tentando dizer o que pensava e procurava palavras pra se expressar.-Eu gosto muito do seu jeitinho de ser,desse seu sorriso lindo e de como você é muito bonita...

Raben en Rose ficou corada com tais palavras,mas ao mesmo tempo se sentiu bem por ouvir aquilo. – você é muito gentil,educado,prestativo e eu gosto muito desses seus lindos olhos verdes!!Você é uma graça de lindo!! – Pensando: -Aiii!!Eu disse isso!! EU DISSE ISSO...Ai...que vergonha...

Kiyoshi olhou para Raben en Rose nos olhos...e em troca ela os fitava os dele...Os olhos de ambos brilhavam,seus rostos muto corados.Em seguida Raben en Rose se inclinou,fechou seus olhos.Kiyoshi também,e deu um beijo casto nos lábios dela.Depois deu umas três bitoquinhas. – Mais um? – Disse o rapaz.Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente com um sorriso inebriante. E em seguida se beixaram novamente.

Seus lábios agora estavam unidos em um beijo mais doce e intenso.Era como se estivessem saboreando um doce;o mais doce de todos os doces.

Depois se separaram,Raben en Rose tomou fôlego e perguntou pra Kiyoshi: - Quer tomar um suco de groselha?

Kiyoshi: -Sim eu quero!!- Ele estava se sentindo quente e com calor,mal conseguia falar de tão emocionado que estava.

Ela pôs as bebidas em dois copos,e em seguida ofereceu pra eles.Ambos tomaram tudo com muita rapidez.E em seguida continuaram a se beijar.Kiyoshi passou as suas mãos nos cabelos cor-de-rosa de Raben en Rose e ela abraçava o rapaz nas costas.A certa altura,eles acabaram perdendo o equilíbrio e ele caiu em cima dela,ambos ficaram deitados naquela posição constrangedora...quando...


	5. Beijos,Doces e Dejiko!

Parte 5:Beijos

Parte 5:Beijos...Doces...e...Dejiko!!

De repente...

...Dejiko que chegou há alguns minutos antes e assistiu uma parte da cena romântica atrás de uma moita,escondidas e agachadas, junto com Puchiko,faz um sinal com o indicador apontando para os doces e o casalzinho e sussurava baixinho para Puchiko um plano para se aproveitar da situação.Puchiko disse que a Nuvem Fofoqueira tinha razão; sorriu e concordou,enquanto Dejiko,com um sorriso malicioso disse,enquanto as duas se levantavam de trás,se revelando para o casalzinho:

- Quanta imoralidade,Usada...!!Nem em meus sonhos podia imaginar que você faria uma coisa dessas junto com o Kiyoshi agorinha,nyo!! -Seus olhos verdes fervilhavam de malícia. - USADA é SAFADINHA!!USAAADAAAA!! USAAADAAAA!! - Ela pulava na direção dos doces,enquanto Puchiko também ia junto com ela.

Puchiko: - Usada é safada,nyo!! - Disse com ar de reprovação.

Raben Rose: - AIII,DEJIKO!!NÃO É USADA,É RABEN EN ROSE!! -Gritava de vergonha e desespero.

Dejiko: - Bem que vocês iam fazer "aquilo" na minha frente,nyo!! - Disse com uma falsa expressão de vergonha e ira.

Puchiko: - Muito sem vergonha os dois,nyo!!- Disse com cara de zangada enquanto cruzava os braços.

Kiyoshi: - Ai...!!Não era nada disso,Dejiko!! - Ele estava confuso e visivelmente assustado com a surpresa das duas. - Eu e ela caímos sem querer juntos,só estávamos nos beijando...nada de mais...!!

Raben en Rose: - Dejiko,como você é maldosa!!Vê maldade em tudo que os outros fazem!!E é também muito enxerida,vive se metendo na vida dos outros!! - Ela estava ficando fermelha de raiva das atitudes de Dejiko que vive sempre atrapalhando tudo que ela faz.

Dejiko: - Ah...estou vendo aqui que você também tem doces gostosos para comer,nyo!!Huhuhu,vamos pegar um pouco,Puchiko?- Ela puxou Puchiko pelos praços e alevou a té a cesta e fuçou o que tem dentro dela. - Hum...geléia de morango...torta de chocolate...biscoitos de nata...Só tem coisas boas aqui...,nyoHuhuhu - Disse enquanto passava o dedo indicador no glacê do bolo de coco e em seguida lambeu o dedo . - Gos-to-so,nyo!! - Puchiko comia um biscoito de nata e bebia um chá de menta.

Raben en Rose: - Pára vocês de comer meus doces!!Esses são para o Kiyoshi,não pra você,sua falsa!! -Ela estava quase chorando quando kiyshi,a puxou levemente pelo braço,e num gesto deu a ela para entender para não ligar tanto para isso.

Os dois saíram discretamente pelo lado,no exato momento em que Piyoko também chegava.

Piyoko: - O que está acontecendo aqui,pyo? -Disse piyocola,como se não estivesse entendendo,mas de repente,a garota viu que Dejiko e Puchiko estavam se lambuzando com umas fatias de torta de cereja,e resolveu se aproximar delas. - Ah...eu também quero um,pyo!!

Dejiko; Sai daqui,sua pobretona!!Isso aqui Usada deu pra mim e Puchiko!!É nosso agora,nyo...

Piyoko; - Isso é injusto,pyo!!Só você que pode comer??Nada disso!! - Ela pulou em cima de um pudim de amoras e comeu enquanto Puchiko tentava afastar as outras gulosieimas dela. - Ora sua...

Dejiko; - Nada disso,Piyoko,isso é meu e da Puchiko!! - Ela se embolou violentamente com Piyoko pedaços de tortas bolos e pudins voavam alto,enquanto Puchiko comia calmamente os biscoitos de chocolate e nozes,assistindo a briga das duas e torcendo pra Dejiko bater mais nela .

Enquanto isso,Kiyoshi e Raben en rose,se afastaram dali discretamente e saíram pelos fundos...

Passaram pelo Calçadão Gato da Sorte e foram em direção ao Salão Ladrão Vaidoso de propriedade da família de Raben en Rose.O Sol preguiçosamente se escondia por detrás das nuvens; e a brisa trazia um aroma das flores da primavera que enfeitavam o caminho do calçadão.As horas haviam passado rapidamente e eram 1 da tarde quando finalmente chegaram na porta do estabelecimento.

Raben en Rose: - Ai...Kiyoshi...desculpe por não ter tido a oportunidade de comer meus doces... - Ela estava constrangida e quase chorosa.

Kiyoshi: - Não se preocupe,Raben en Rose,porque hoje eu pude descobrir que eu te amo!As coisas que Dejiko e as outras fizeram não irão estragar esse nosso momento...Haverão outras novas oportunidades de você fazer doces tão saborosos pra nós dois...- Ele olhou para seus olhos castanhos avermelhados,segurou suas mãos e disse: - Quer namorar comigo?

Raben en Rose: - Sim,Kiyoshi!!Eu te amo e quero fazer muitos doces para você futuramente!! - Suas lágrimas escorreram devagarinho em seus olhos.

Em seguida,Kiyoshi se inclinou,passou a mão nos cabelos da garota e suavemente se aproximou e beijou seus lábios;esta correspondeu e passou a mão na nuca do garoto.Depois ele passou a mão na cintura dela,e o beijo foi ficando intenso;lábios sendo quase mordiscados...

Eles se afastaram um pouco e terminaram de se beijar.Ela ajeitou seus cabelos cor-de-rosa e seu vestido;e ele passou a mão em seus cabelos loiros e suspirou.

Kiyoshi: - Semana que vem poderíamos ir para Akibahara passear?O que você acha? - Disse bastante animado e corado.Nem lembra mais o tímido Kiyoshi de antes que era alvo do escárnio do irmão e de Dejiko.

Raben en Rose: - Sim,domingo que vem então nos veremos...e dessa vez espero que aquela chata da Dejiko não nos atrapalhe!!É só você marcar o horário,então...avisarei minhamãe e ela irá nos ajudar.

- Ela estava muito contente,se pudesse pularia de alegria e cantava,mas sentia em seu coração que sinos tocavam intensamente.

Kiyoshi: -Não ligue para a Dejiko.conversarei sobre isso com ela.não deixarei que ela se intrometa em nossos assuntos.Aí é só ignorá-la e tudo estará bem... - Disse num sorriso animador de confiança e otimismo que deixaram a garota impressionada. - Então até semana que vem,Raben en Rose!! - Ele deu um beijo suave na boca de Raben en Rose,enquanto segirava suas mãos;olhou para os olhos dela e deu um lindo sorriso.

Raben en Rose suspirou,soltou as mãos dele e deu outro beijo e dissse; - Hoje me sinto feliz contigo!

Kiyoshi; - Eu também,raben en Rose.Te amo!!

Ele saiu em direção a loja Super brinquedinho,onde ele mora com seu irmão e Dejiko.O vento sopra carregando pétalas de cerejeira,deixando que algumas caiam em cima de Raben en Rose.Ela pega uma delas e sorri pensando no amor que sente pelo Kiyoshi e entra dentro de casa confiante e esperançosa.

FIM

Espero muito que tenham gostado dessa história!!

Essa eu adorei fazer,porque é com personagens que eu sempre achei mais interessantes nesse anime;E porquê eu achava que esse casal é muito mais interessante e combinam bem!!


End file.
